


Risqué as in Risky

by TotallyHuman



Series: We Can Do An I.O.U. [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Open Relationships, Public Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyHuman/pseuds/TotallyHuman
Summary: A glint of implication. The invitation of hips that are quickly pressed into the edge of a desk."Geez, Washington, are you suggesting that I, gasp, fuck you in an office? That's unprofessional."





	Risqué as in Risky

**Author's Note:**

> This is p much straight porn. An intro fic to a series that will be similar fics. Expect nothing deep.

“You’re helping on the next round in,” Wash said with a grunt as he knocked into something. The jingling of the bells attached to the lobby door ring steadily as Wash was held up in the doorway. A peak around the three boxes, stacked one on top of the other in his arms, showed that Felix himself was the one who had stopped in front of him. With a sigh Wash rolled his head back, cracking it as he adjusted the not-so-light weight of the boxes in his arms.

“Felix, the silent treatment is most definitely not - “

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, babe, I’ll _definitely_ help with the other boxes. There’s what, ten?” Felix’s words were rushed.

“How much stuff do you think I have?”

“Yeah, whatever. Listen, put that shit down, ‘kay,” it was an insistence. Obviously, there was something more interesting on his mind.

Wash quickly turned over demanding an explanation and shrugged. Well, his arms hurt. Turning further into the lobby and dropping down, Wash carefully set the boxes down on the ground. Nothing he owned was that expensive, but he’d prefer to not have a set of broken dishes. Considering he had about 6 plates and bowls all together.

Without the boxes obstructing his vision, Wash had a moment to take in the lobby. It was… dingy. But for a place that Felix promised had less than four hoops for resident approval and a quote en quote manageable rent, he hadn’t expected Shangri-La. Still, it could stand to be swept. Maybe febreezed. The only sitting area was a ratty old three-seat couch with a cracked glass table in front of it and a set of dirty magazines. It wasn't too inviting, but he supposed that was why it was called The Gulch. 

A clattering noise dragged Wash’s attention to Felix to his left.

“What in the hell are you doing?!” Wash said, exasperate more than surprised. Felix was halfway through the receptionist window. Though it was clearly unmanned. The metal security grille for the window had come down on his back, though it didn’t appear to have hurt Felix, who was fumbling with… whatever cluttered the desk behind the window.

“Having fun, give me a second.”

True to his word, a second later Felix was pulling out from the window, one hand pushing the security fence back up as the other dangled a key ring. Felix smirked mischievously and spoke: “They keep a mini-fridge full of beer in the office. We can take a load off and top off, y’know, bang one out.”

Wash snorted, arms crossed over his chest. “Wow, beer _and_ a quickie? How did I get so lucky.”

Felix threw out his arms in a mockingly grandiose gesture, “You were low maintenance, have a great ass, and don’t mind being non-exclusive, what wasn’t to stick around for?”

Wash laughed brightly and followed Felix into the the back office.

 

* * *

 

“You sure you won’t get another breaking and entering charge from this? Also, I’d really like to not lose my chance at an apartment before I’ve even - “

The slam of a refrigerator door and a blaise laugh.

“Washy, come on, I’m reliable. These guys know me, I do whatever the fuck I want. Plus, I’d _never_ do something risque with your reputation on the line.”

Joined laughter. The snaps of can tabs. The first drink and obnoxious slurping that ensues.

“Yeah, ‘cause there’s a lot there. Risqué as in risky or _risqué_?”

A glint of implication. The invitation of hips that are quickly pressed into the edge of a desk.  

“Geez, Washington, are you suggesting that I, gasp, fuck you in an office. That’s unprofessional.”

“You’re the one who suggested it first.  And don’t _say_ the ‘gasp.’ It’s kitschy.” Wash dipped his head beneath Felix’s jawline and licked a stripe along Felix’s throat, feeling Felix’s hands instinctively tighten on his waist. “‘Professionalism’ isn’t warranted in this context, I’m sure.”

Just like that, Wash abandoned the beer he still had in one hand and worked with Felix to hop up on the desk hastily. His legs spread apart and Felix fitted between them, crotch snug against Wash’s as he ground close. This was the most natural thing in the world. The easiest of transitions. Like breathing or falling asleep. Hands trail up the Wash’s chest, bunching his tank top up his chest and allowing Felix access to lean in a lave his tongue over one nipple. Only to immediately graze his teeth over the supple-skinned nub and draw a light hiss from between Wash’s teeth.  One of his hands run through Felix’s undercut hair, fisting it as Felix worked attentively on his chest, one hand palming Wash’s interested cock through his jeans. The friction of jean fabric against his bare cock was immediately maddening.

Why did Wash think it was a good idea to go commando?

Oh, right.

Felix reared back, teeth digging into a glistening lower lip and eyes darkened with lust. Fuck, why was Felix always so goddamn attractive no matter what.

“Fucking hell, Washy, love your damn body.” Felix testified. Wash huffed. “All these cute ass freckles. Letting me fuck you at a front desk, fucking - “

A front desk? Wash leaned back against the wall, except he didn’t. His left shoulder leaned back into exactly nothing, while his right shoulder found the solidity of the desk window, making for a semi-panicked grab at the edge of the counter to keep Wash from doing something indubitably embarrassing. Oh, _right_. Well, It’s not as if this would be the first time they’d fucked at least semi-publicly. Although, this was more like _extremely_ public.

Wash laughed, breathless and low. What the hell was his damage? What did it even matter anymore.

When Wash looked back to Felix, his eyes were dilated and he seemed practically jittery with arousal, like he just shot up or took the right pill and his skin was only starting to vibrate. Wash held his own a tad more calmly, though still on his sleeve. It seeped from every seam in his body as he rolled his hips into Felix’s and sighed at the hint of relief the action offered. The promise it made for more. “Do you have protection?”

“Always,” it was common sense now. Since they had proved able to to fuck almost anywhere at any given time to one another.

One of Felix’s hands slipped into his back pocket and tossed a couple lube packet’s onto the table. Wash got to work on his belt to shove his jeans down his thighs after slipping back onto his feet. Deciding what was best, Wash spun around and snatched on lube packet up, ripping the top off and rather liberally applying it to his hand as he bent himself over.

“If the window fence hits me, Felix, I’m leaving you blue-balled.” Wash said in a non-negotiable tone as he bent himself over the desk in the inverse of Felix earlier. The front his body resting out the window. He reached back and circled his own entrance with a lukewarm lube slicked finger and pressed in.

Felix groaned behind him and Wash could only imagine what he looked like. Probably dick in hand, watching Wash twist as he teasingly slipped his index finger inside himself to the first knuckle. Stroking himself, base to head, flush and at least half hard. His cock, long and slim and slightly curved, burned into his mind for how many times Wash had seen it. God, Felix was so fucking good in bed, so hot. The idea of it made Wash clench for a moment, having hope that when he tightened it would magically be around Felix’s cock. The cock he used _so well_. Wash’s hips rocked, restrained by the counter top as he thrust his exposed and untouched cock into the air beneath it. It was _maddening_. Relaxing himself, Wash slipped his finger deeper into himself and curled it against his insides with a heavy exhale. The counter top was also cold as hell against his chest, compared to the heat full to burst inside of him. The metal partition catcher like absolute ice too. The duality of the sensations only added to his overall arousal.

As Wash added a second finger and groaned, soft and drawn out, he felt Felix press up behind him. Specifically, the warmth of his body against his ass, leaned over his back, and the hard line of his cock against the plush fullness of Wash’s ass as he fingered himself. That earned another moan. “Might want to hurry up if you wanna come with my cock in you,” Felix cooed, though his voice was as taken as Wash.

Wash was about to tell Felix to calm down. After all, Wash was only prepping himself. He liked to give his stamina more credit, even if he could bounce back easily. But the first few letters died in his throat as Felix’s other hand wrapped around Wash’s cock and gave a squeeze. It stole a gasp from Wash that trailed into a moan as Felix began to jack him off with the most perfect pressure. He thumbed just below the head of Wash’s cock until Wash whined, bucking forward into Felix’s palm and rocking back onto his own fingers, teeth gritted. That was simply _unfair._

At this rate Wash would absolutely come before Felix fucked him.

“Felix…” Wash trailed off, looked over his shoulder. His free arm moved to prop his upper body up on his forearm to make it easier, making his back curve nicely. Albeit uncomfortably. It must have appealed to Felix by the way his tongue slipped out over his bottom lip and his hand distractedly slowed on Felix’s cock. “Please. I don’t - “ he scissored his fingers inside himself, the stretch made his throat bob. A choked noise escaped his strained neck as he looked at Felix, “I want you to fuck me.”

“Mmh, you’re stupid pretty, Washington. You know that?” he shook his head and Wash smiled lopsidedly and dropped his forehead onto the counter again. It’s icy solidity welcome against his sweat-shined forehead.

Felix relinquished his grip on Wash’s cock, which begrudged the loss. But Wash knew the sacrifice was for something better. It made the loss bearable. Especially as the hand fingering himself was knocked away and replaced by Felix’s own two fingers slipping inside in their place. A groan dripped from Wash’s lips as he pressed his cheek into the counter, eyes squeezed shut. Felix’s fingers probed into Wash with familiarity, deftly locating Wash’s prostate. It sent a jolt of electricity from Wash’s toes, which curled in his sneakers, to the tips of his fingers. They scrambled on the flat counter surface. Felix only teased Wash’s prostate once and then twice before withdrawing and leaving Wash to make a pitiful noise. Two fingers became three became a stretch that had Wash’s body pulsing with wave after wave of ache. Until Wash was groaning, grunting, and moaning on every exhale. They turned and spread inside of him, bunched a bit awkwardly as they pushed in. But Wash loved it, every second of it.

The next time they slipped out of Wash, they stayed gone. Long enough that Wash was about to look over his shoulder before he felt the blunt head of Felix’s wrapped cock entering him. Wash tilted his hips back to take him that much faster. It was supposed to be a quickie after all. It’s too easy to forget their surroundings and the situation. They fucked like a priest prayed often times.

“Fuck yeah. Ju _uust_ like that, goddamn amazing. Immaculate,” Felix murmured more for himself than Wash.

That was good. Wash liked to think of sex like religion. And god, it enlightened him.

A gravelly laugh escaped Wash. “That a- _ah_ four syllable word, Felix?” he questioned teasingly.

A playful smack to Wash’s ass made him jump and moan and Felix replied: “This isn’t fucking scrabble. This is me -- _fucking_.”

“Maybe we should play boggle so-hnn-metime,” Wash gasped rather than spoke in one fluent sentence.

“ _Boggle_? I can’t believe I’m fucking you. You and your perky ass.”

Wash bit into his lower lip as Felix sheathed himself inside of him, smooth and in one motion that had Wash keening, mouth open and eyebrows knitted together at the fullness. Not that Felix was exceptionally thick but Wash loved being fucked. One of Felix’s hands ran along the expanse of Wash’s back, dipped into the folds of his bunched muscles as he tried to glance back and then the smooth sun-tanned and freckle laden expanses as Wash laid down again and pushed back against the cradle of Felix’s hips and meticulously landscaped pubic hair.

“Nng - fuck - “ Wash groaned as Felix gave the first real buck of his hips. “Q-quick.” It felt blasphemous, and yet also fun. Brief fucks like these only promoted an appreciation for real sessions.

Felix huffed out a laugh and snapped his hips forward again, "Sorry, it's just too easy. Am I right?" He was. Each push of Felix's hips against Wash's rocked Wash into the unforgiving counter top. But it only added another edge to the pleasure as Felix set an actual pace. ‘Earnest’ wasn’t a good word to describe anything Felix did in particular, but he thrust with an enthusiastic fervor faster than Wash's current speed of thought. Two packets’ worth of lube making the slick meet of their skin on each only that much effortless.

Wash’s mouth hung slack, moans and silent pleas falling out consistently as Felix used him. Fucked into him, fingers dug into Wash’s sides to pull him back into each impassioned thrust.

“Fuck, so good. You feel so good around me, Wash.”

The praise probably only brightened Wash’s cheeks as his arm moved to prop his upper body up on his elbow. He moaned, nodding his head as Felix babbled on about how he looked. About how he loved this. About how he loved seeing Wash take him so good and that he was going to make Wash see stars. God, Felix went on and _on_. His voice turned into a dazed string of noise that served only to submerge Wash more completely in his arousal. Wash stuck his index finger between his teeth just as a precaution. Not that precaution meant much when you were being fucked recklessly over a residency front counter. Five feet from the entrance.

Five feet that was suddenly so much closer as the bells jingled and caught Wash’s attention. Felix’s too, probably. Definitely, as he heard the low chuckle of Felix's behind him.

A tawny skinned twenty-something with a rather unique facial scar in gym clothes stood dumbfounded in front of the door.

The heat that burned in Wash’s cheeks turned up another dozen degrees or so. He didn’t know what to focus on: the man who had suddenly been forced to witness Felix and him or the fact that Felix hadn’t stopped, still yanking Wash back into his thrusts with grunts of praise. Wash hissed, trying to glance over his shoulder, trying to show concern over a situation that _clearly_ needed concern. But _fuck_ , Felix just hit his prostate. And again. And again. Wash whimpered and felt Felix push between his shoulder blades, shuddering with an utterly wanton mewl.

A glance back up: the stranger was ogling at this point, staring at Wash - who had to be a sight. What with the sweat that glistened across his chest and face, finger between his teeth not enough to stop the lewd noises slipping past, and full-bodied trembling.

Still, he dropped his head to the counter for Felix, who plastered himself over Wash’s back, cock buried to the hilt in Wash as he leaned through the window and forced almost onto his tiptoes. Thank god Wash was a couple inches below six feet. Wash cursed audibly, biting into his lower lip as the fucking stopped and he suddenly had to be patient. Usually that was fine but he’d just realized how _very_ close he was to coming. “F-Felix -” he groaned lowly, pathetically. It was ignored.

“Hey there York, I’m kind of _‘in’_ the middle of something at the moment. I’ll catch you later. Tell North I said hey though.” Smugness _drenched_ Felix’s tone. Like he was so proud to be caught. He was, of course he was. Wash liked it too, god, his dick twitched at the thought. The realization.

Wash swallowed and felt Felix wrap an arm around his chest to pull him back up onto his forearm while Felix ducked back onto the other side of the window. “Say ‘hi’ to one of your new neighbors, Wash. This is _golden_ welcome party story material.”

York, as Wash recalled, seemed a bit speechless, eyebrows raised. Not horrified, surprised for sure. Mostly he looked interested.

Wash flashed a weak smile, gasping slightly as Felix rutted into him, “H-hey there. Sorry for the, uh, inc- _fuck_ -convenience.” Felix snapped against him. The slap of skin against skin echoed behind them. Unmistakable.

“ _Goddamn Felix_ ,” York said as he turned and headed to the staircase over the elevator.

Wash dropped his weight back down, surprised his legs still even worked at all. But that was mostly due to Felix’s applied force and the counter. Wash reached down to sloppily stroke himself in time with Felix’s next dozen thrusts. From there it was easy. Felix had perfected the angle to work over Wash’s prostate and that combined with the fast, heavy pace and stroking of his cock had Wash spilling over the edge.

His body went slack, languid and low moans releasing from his mouth as Felix continued to fuck him into over sensitivity, chasing his own release. Finally, when Wash had his face screwed up, one hand splayed over it as he bathed in the ‘too-much and too-bright’ post-sensations, he felt Felix give a few jerky thrusts and still with a heaving breath. He rubbed at the small of Wash’s back in the aftermath, a hum emanating from low in his throat, meaning that he was exceptionally pleased. He reached around and pulled Wash up once more. Wash turned his head so Felix could scrape his teeth over a sensitive spot beneath his jaw and suck at the skin. It was the same as a kiss, really. 

Felix pulled out and Wash exhaled shakily. Being pushed and pulled in that position had done a small number on his back but Wash just stretched back and hoped -

“Well, if you keep doing that I’m going to have to fuck you again,” Felix said behind him, tossing his condom in the trash. Which only reminded Wash that he hadn’t worn one. Fantastic.

“Yeah, okay, back also I _did_ just come all over the underside of that counter,” Wash observed and turned on his heel to Felix as he pulled his pants up. He was still slick and open, which was going to be awkward, especially considering how wobbly his legs were now. But he could wash once he got to his apartment. “And you’re definitely taking at least one box.” Felix gave a conceding nod and smiled.

He sighed, looking back to the counter. “You know, I wish I was surprised we couldn’t make the first trip to my place."

 

Felix gave a snicker, “Ah, rabbits something sex, Wash.” One of Felix’s arms hooked around Wash’s neck as he gave Felix an unimpressed look. “And don’t worry. That’s not the first time someone’s been fucked over that thing, lemme tell ya.” Wash’s eyebrows raised instead.

 

“I know they’ve got some kleenex around here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first tryst into writing for this fandom so if characters seem ooc to you, then consider that an explanation. But I am trying and hope to improve! I hope you got a modicrum of enjoyment otherwise.


End file.
